


Forever and always

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Whatever the world thought Fuji would become one day, this certainly wasn't it.





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-01-14 07:07am to 07:26pm  
> Dedication: My wife demanded another rare pair, a really rare pair. Hope you all like it.

A heartfelt groan split the air when Sanada finally slipped in.

"You're still so tight, Syusuke. No one would believe you taking cock almost every night."

"Just big cocks and long. Now go deeper, please."

"Only because you remembered your manners, little one. That hole of yours really needs it bad today, doesn't it? Didn't get enough during your last lay."

A soft scream escaped when Sanada brushed deliberately against his prostate.

"No. But they never compare to you anyway. Your cock is just too incredible. Same goes for the body that's carrying it."

Sanada allowed a small, prideful smile.

"Easy on the compliments, little one. You'll get what you need. No riling me up further."

With that Sanada seated himself balls-deep with one thrust, making Fuji howl.

"That's good, isn't it? You're taking me so easily. So willing and so deep. How does the stretch feel, Syusuke?"

Fuji's brain had difficulties responding by now but he instinctively knew that Sanada would stop if he didn't receive an answer.

"So good. Please, more."

Sanada added his hands to the mix, coming around the base of his cock right where it disappeared into that greedy hole, his fingers playing with the stretched skin and earning more breathless little screams.

"Yes, little one. Just like that. Stretched to bursting over my thick cock, wanting nothing more than for me to give it to you good. Beg little one and you may get it. You know how."

Fuji made a desperate sound before his body tried to get even closer, melting into those tortures touches and loving every second.

"It's hurting by now, isn't it? Just like you like it."

Fuji mewled and Sanada could practically feel the last seconds of both their resolves tick by.

"Please, Sanada-san. Please have me."

"There, there. That wasn't so hard, little one. Now hold on tight while I give you what you really want."

The thrusts were harsh, fast and hit precisely into his prostate every single time. Fuji couldn't help but scream, loving every second and needing it so bad. So very bad. Only Sanada was able to give it to him this good. Only him. Fuji would do anything for the other man as long as he got fucked like this. No matter what all the others thought. He wouldn't give this up for anything.

He was Sanada's.

Forever and always.

That he swore.


End file.
